ToeJob
by Whiskey Meteor
Summary: Xander/Andrew, mid season 7. Xander's had a hard day at work. Andrew offers a foot rub.


Title: Toe-Job

Author: Whiskey Meteor

Rating: PG-13 for foot related naughtiness.

Summary: Xander's had a hard day. Andrew offers a foot rub.

Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon.

Notes: Set in mid season 7, obviously after Andrew becomes a "guestage" at the Summers' residence.

****************************************

Xander collapsed on the sofa in Buffy's living room. It had been a long day of work at the site, and his feet were killing him. Luckily, the house was empty (except for Andrew, who wasn't allowed to leave on account of his being their hostage.) so Xander could stretch out on the couch and put his feet up for a while in peace. Kicking off his shoes, Xander propped his feet up on a cushion and sighed. "Ahhh," he said, "It's so nice to finally have some peace and-,"

"Hey," Andrew said, cutting him off, "You look really beat."

Xander closed his eyes, "I am," he said testily, "So please leave me alone." Andrew crossed his arms over his chest and pouted silently. After a moment, Xander tentatively opened an eye, and seeing that Andrew was still there, he sighed. "I'm sorry," he offered, "I've been on my feet all day; I'm sore and tired."

The pout vanished as Andrew glanced down at Xander's feet, "I could give you a foot rub," he suggested, glancing down at Xander's feet again.

"Um," Xander hesitated, Is it okay to let a former-bad-guy-turned-hostage rub your feet? he wondered. Andrew raised his eyebrows inquisitively, and cocked his head to the side. ...The house is empty... Xander thought, ...No one else would have to know..... Finally, Xander shrugged, "Yeah, sure," he said, "I mean, if you don't mind?"

Andrew shook his head emphatically, and in a second he was sitting cross-legged on the couch with Xander's feet in his lap, gazing down at them with an almost maniacal glee. "Close your eyes," he commanded, and Xander obliged. Andrew licked his lips, I'm touching Xander's feet, he thought reverently, Now I know how Han felt when he found out that Luke was Leia's brother!. Solemnly, Andrew pulled off Xander's left sock. As the foot was revealed, Andrew's breath caught in his throat, My god, he thought, it's *beautiful*. Hands shaking in anticipation, Andrew ran his fingers over every inch of exposed skin. From callused heel to the tender pink pad on the tip of the little toe. The subtle rise of the instep sent shivers up his spine. The soft curve of the ball of the foot nearly launched him into ecstasy. He let out the breath he'd been holding in a low hiss and bent closer to the foot in his hand. The little toe was calling out to him. It was tiny and perfect, and it was all Andrew could do to keep from pressing his lips up against it. He ran his thumb up the length of the tiny digit and quivered, his resolve quickly crumbling. It was no hard to hold himself back... How could he deny himself the absolute pleasure of bestowing a kiss upon that perfect little- Andrew cracked, and ducking forward, he pressed a tiny kiss on the little toe. Andrew mentally crossed his fingers. It had barely been a kiss at all- just a tentative but impassioned brush of lip to flesh. Maybe Xander wouldn't even notice...

"Did you just kiss my toe?" Xander asked, opening his eyes and peering hesitantly down at Andrew.

"No," Andrew retorted. Xander raised his eyebrows. Andrew glanced around nervously, "Okay, maybe," he admitted.

Xander wrinkled his nose, "*Why*?" he demanded.

Andrew cowered, "I'm sorry," he offered, "You just... you have such beautiful feet." Xander narrowed his eyes, and Andrew pouted, "I couldn't help myself," he added in a whine.

"Well, just... don't do it again," Xander commanded, shaking his head in disgust.

Andrew nodded emphatically, and somewhat reassured, Xander closed his eyes again. Running his thumb up the bridge of Xander's foot, Andrew bit his lip, Don't do it again, don't do it again, don't do it-, Unable to contain himself, Andrew let out a strangled squeal, and ducked his head to suck the little toe into his mouth.

"Aah! Stop!" Xander shrieked, "What are you-," Andrew ignored him and sucked a little harder, "Uhhhh..." Xander moaned, and then shook his head, "No, stop tha-," Andrew swirled his tongue around the soft tip of the toe, "-aaaaa...." Xander squirmed. Surely it was wrong to (Andrew grazed his teeth over the tender underside) be enjoying this (flick of the tongue around the tip again) so much... "Oh god," Xander moaned, "Please don't stop..."

"Xander?" 

Xander cringed. The voice had come from somewhere behind him, when clearly the only other person in the room was literally at his feet. Andrew sat abruptly upright, Xander's toe slipping from between his lips with a wet slurp, and he bolted out of the room. Xander sprang off the couch to face the source of the voice, "Buffy," he smiled anxiously, picking up his shoes and stray sock, "Andrew was just... uh..." he glanced around uncertainly, "Rubbing my feet?" he ventured.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and quirked an eyebrow, "Really? Is that what he was doing?" she asked incredulously, "Because from where I was standing it looked like he was *sucking your toes*."

"What? No," Xander scoffed, "Sucking my toes?" he forced a laugh, "Why on earth would he have been doing that?" 

Xander looked at Buffy hopefully, and she offered him a small smile, "Don't worry," she assured him, "*I* won't tell anyone."

Xander heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank you *so* much," he said wretchedly, clasping his hands over his heart.

Buffy shrugged dismissively, and then her smile widened, "So, what exactly would you call that?" she asked mischievously, "A toe-job?"

The end.


End file.
